Far Cry 4: Undead Nightmare
Far Cry 4: Undead Nightmare is a stand-alone "expansion pack" based on the world of Far Cry 4. It features Pagan Min as he enters a hidden world on Zombie Animals, Mythical Creatures and Vampires. News of its development was leaked by the Brazilian ratings board, which awarded an 18+ certification based on the title's references to violence and no sex. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synopsis Write the first section of your page here. Story Setting TBA Plot TBA Characters Protagonists Wenja * Takkar (Elias Toufexis) - * Tensay (Terrence 'T.C.' Carson) - * Karoosh (Nicolas Van Bure) - * Jayma (Ayisha Issa) - Horn Tribe * Acyla (Sarah Ramos) - Antagonists Lizardmen * Saurian (Andy Serkis) - Supernatural Humanoids Undead (Zombies) The undead are humans who were infected with the Mask's curse. They show no emotion, and only have the goal of feasting on human flesh, infecting more humans in the process. There are four types of Undead. * Normal '- Slow, but can run for short periods of time. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire, but can be stunned with non-headshots. * '''Bolter '- Fast zombies that are hard to hit. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire, but can be stunned with non-headshots. * 'Bruiser '- Big, durable zombies that can charge and knock the player down. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire. * 'Retcher '- Zombies that spit toxic snot at the player. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire. They explode upon death, which can kill the player. Vampires Vampires are either people infected with the Blood Curse or were born as so. They show pure hatred towards humanity, killing and draining the blood of their victims. They are strictly nocturnal, as sunlight burns them. There are three normal types, plus a fourth boss type. * 'Normal '- Vampires with no special abilities, but are the only type that can carry firearms. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, Ornate Dagger, or just being hogtied in place until daylight comes. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Swarm '- Vampires that can transform into a swarm of bats to attack the player, but are generally easy to kill. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, Ornate Dagger, or just being hogtied in place until daylight comes, as they cannot transform into a bat swarm unless they jump. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Shadow '- Vampires that can transform into a shadowy mist which can be hard to spot by the player during the night, and can ambush the player by doing so. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, and Ornate Dagger. Can be hogtied, but can transform into shadowy mist and escape. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Overlord '- Beastly, large, powerful vampires that no longer look completely human, but a combination of man, bat, and dragon. They have the ability to fly, and can instantly kill the player by pinning them and draining their blood if the player doesn't break free. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, and Ornate Dagger. Cannot be hogtied. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. Werewolves Werewolves are people who can transform into a bipedal, wolf-like beast under the Moon Curse, and have a savage hunger and a vigorous instinct to hunt. They have immense strength and are very fast. They are nocturnal, but can only be found during a full moon. They can be skinned for their pelt, meat, etc., just like regular animals. There are four variants plus a legendary boss variant that can be found in Tall Trees. * 'Timber '- A werewolf with black colorations much resembling a Mad Devil from Far Cry 4. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Grey '- A werewolf with grey and white colorations much resembling a tibetan wolf. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * '''The Beast of Bray Road - A blue werewolf * Rougarou '- A light brown variation of werewolf that can only be found in Bluewater Marsh and Bayou Nwa. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * '''Snowy '- A white variation of werewolf that can only be found in Grizzlies West. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Legendary Alpha Werewolf '- A massive legendary orange battle-scarred variant that is found in Tall Trees. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. Undead Animals * Undead White Chested Bear * Undead Red Crowned Turtle * Undead Rat *Undead Honey Badger * Undead Snow Leopard * Undead Clouded Leopard * Undead Bharal * Undead Malayan Tapir * Undead Attack Dog * Undead Chicken * Undead Black Eagle * Undead White Rumped Vulture * Undead Wild Boar * Undead Yak * Undead Demon Fish * Undead Rhino * Undead Elephant * Undead Dhole * Undead Tibetan Wolf * Undead Pit Viper * Undead Bengal Tiger * Undead Sambar Deer * Undead Honey Badger * Undead TBA * Undead Mugger Crocodile Undead Rare Animals DLC * Brumas the Bear (as zombie) * Keifer the Wolf (as zombie) * Demi the Cougar (as zombie) * Tenzin, a rare dhole (as zombie) * Gulo, a rare golden honey badger (as zombie) * Karkadann, a rare asian rhino (as zombie) * Mad Devil, a rare tibetan wolf (as zombie) * Sky Tiger, a rare bengal wolf (as zombie) * Ghost Bear, a rare himalayan brown bear (as zombie) * Black Water Dragon, a rare demon fish (as zombie) * Thick Skin, a rare elephant (as zombie) * Shadow Leopard, a rare clouded leopard (as zombie) Mythical Animals and Cryptids There are three types of cryptids, one unique to a mission, and (TBD) mythical creatures in the game. Upon approaching the territory of one, a message should appear in the top left corner. These messages say: "You have entered the area of a recent sighting of a cryptid. Hunt this cryptid by finding clues of its whereabouts." or "You have entered the area of a recent sighting of a mythical animal. Locate this mythical animal by finding clues of its whereabouts." Sasquatch ('''Cryptid) Sasquatches are tall, hairy humanoids that are very elusive. They are mostly peaceful, but if shot, can go aggressive. They can be found in most states, but are quite rare. They can be tracked, but their trail can be quickly lost even in Eagle Eye. They can be skinned for their pelt, meat, etc., just like regular animals. There are three variants, plus a legendary variant that can be found in Grizzlies East, Ambarino. * Regular '- Dark brown and black variants of Sasquatch that can be found mostly in Tall Trees, but can sometimes be found in Big Valley. * '''Solomon Island Giants '- White and cream yellow variants of Sasquatch that can only be found in Grizzlies West. * 'Skunk Ape '- Rusty red and light yellowish-brown variants of Sasquatch that can only be found in Bluewater Marsh and Bayou Nwa. * 'Legendary '- A large, battle-scarred Sasquatch that can be found in Grizzlies East, Ambarino. This variant is more aggressive than normal Sasquatches. Unlocked after completion of Supernatural Hunter IV. (See '''Challenges). Á Bao A Qu (Cryptid) Kasai Rex (Cryptid) Chupacabra (Cryptid) Chupacabras are large, hairless canines that are very elusive. They have long, black quills that run along their back. They are equipped with two large canine fangs used to drain blood from livestock. They can be skinned for their skin, meat, etc. just like regular animals. There are two variants plus a legendary variant that can be found near the Rio Del Lobo formation in New Austin. * Male '- Dark grey with long black quills running along their back. * '''Female '- Light grey with shorter black quills running along their back. Smaller in body size than males. * 'Legendary '- A battle-scarred melanistic male Chupacabra with white quills running along his back. Only found near Rio Del Lobo rock formation in New Austin. Unlocked after completion of Supernatural Hunter III. (See '''Challenges). Kaiaimunu Kting Voar Cigau Naga Kek Tung Ropen Mongolian Death Worm Jersey Devil Ogopogo Maltese Tiger Mount Kancing Dragon Snake Sabertooth Deer Thetis Lake Monster Lake Van Monster Ahool Koskolteras Rhombopterix Colossal Squid Gilled Antelope The Gilled Antelope or Gilled Deer (Cetaformia anthalopus) was a cryptid believed to exist in Cambodia. It was believed to have possessed the remarkable capability to breathe underwater through the use of gills set along its muzzle. Eventually however the creature was determined to be the Saola, discovered in 1992. Tsuchinoko Ningen Issie Montauk Monster Golden Moon Bear Crocodile Frog Giant Indian Bipedal Lizards Hoan Kiem Turtle Leviathan Javanese Wolf Japanese Wolf Goatman (Cryptid) The Goatman is a goat-headed, large, black humanoid with glowing red eyes and long horns. The Goatman is unique to the Obediah Hinton survivor mission "An Unforgivable Sin - IV" (see Missions) at Butcher's Creek, where Arthur must search for a special black goat as a sacrifice to the pentagram at the abandoned shack outside of Butcher's Creek's boundaries. Upon being killed, its horns can be cut off as a trophy. Jackalope (Mythical Animals) The Jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore (a so-called "fearsome critter") described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns or deer antlers and sometimes a pheasant's tail and hind legs. In-game it is a brown, normally-sized rabbit with deer-like antlers almost the same length as its body, which moves with a sped-up version of the regular rabbit hop animation; it is faster than an ordinary rabbit, but otherwise unremarkable, possessing no offensive capabilities or additional toughness. The Four Horses of the Apocalypse (Mythical Animals) The Four Horses of the Apocalypse are unique horses with unlimited stamina, invincibility, and their own unique special abilities. They are found in separate areas on the map. The Four Horses of the Apocalypse consist of: War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death. * War '- A crimson-colored horse with flames trailing from his mane and tail. His special ability is igniting every enemy he comes in contact with. He can be found in the open desert near Armadillo, New Austin. * '''Pestilence '- A red-eyed albino horse with blood dripping from his eyes, patches of scars on his body, and a green miasma emitting from his body. His special ability is stunning enemies on contact. He can be found in Tall Trees. * 'Famine '- A dark brown horse with locusts swarming his body. He is the fastest of the Four Horses, and his special ability is to send swarms of locusts at enemies. He can be found near Butcher's Creek in Roanoke Ridge, New Hanover. * 'Death '- A multi-colored black, brown, and grey horse with ghastly white eyes and a white mist trailing from his body. His special ability is to explode the heads of the Supernatural upon coming in contact with them. He can be found anywhere on the map, but has the highest chance of spawning in Bluewater Marsh, Lemoyne. Alternatively, he is rewarded after completion of the Undead Nightmare 2 ''story mode. Unicorn ('Mythical Animal) The Unicorn is a very rare mythical animal that can be found anywhere on the map. It is pure white, and has a trail of rainbows shooting from its back. It has infinite stamina, and cannot die from fall damage, as it slowly hovers down to the ground while it is in the air. Basilisk (Mythical Animal) The Basilisk is a mythical creature most often depicted as a reptile, and is reputed to be king of serpents. One of the most feared of all mythological beasts, a basilisk is said to have the power to cause death with a single glance. In this aspect it bears similarity to the Gorgons of Greek mythology. The Goatman is unique to the Obediah Hinton survivor mission "An Unforgivable Sin - IV" (see Missions) at Butcher's Creek, where Arthur must search for a special black goat as a sacrifice to the pentagram at the abandoned shack outside of Butcher's Creek's boundaries. Upon being killed, its horns can be cut off as a trophy. Manmade Mutant (Mythical Animal) The Manmade Mutant is a mythical animal unique to the survivor missions "The Mad Scientist - I", "The Mad Scientist - II", and "The Mad Scientist - III". In the third mission, the creature comes to life as an abomination and starts to go on a violent rampage throughout Annesburg. Upon killing the Manmade Mutant, its bear heart can be cut out as a trophy. All bosses Undead T-Rex Undead Dragon Undead Gararaptor Undead Cheetah Kifo the Zombie Gorilla Mod Extinct Animals The Extinct Animals DLC is an add-on for Far Cry 4 Undead Nightmare adding a few more animals to the game such as: Megalania Thylacine (Tasmanian Tiger) Diprotodon Woolly Mammoth Originally, the Black Panther was supposed to be in the Predator DLC pack but was replaced by the Mountain Lion DLC Dodo Smilodon (saber-tooth cat) Giant Moa Haast's Eagle (live-acted by a happy eagle) Arctodus (short-faced bear) Undead Animals of Kyrat Category:Far Cry